supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Duon
Duon (デュオン en japonés) es uno de los jefes de Super Smash Bros. Brawl que aparecen a lo largo del Modo Aventura: El emisario subespacial. Se trata de uno de los jefes originales de la serie [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|''Super Smash Bros.]] Este jefe está compuesto en su totalidad de peste violeta; tras ser destruido, revela el origen de dicha sustancia, que resulta ser Mr. Game & Watch. Duon se divide en dos mitades que forman al jefe en sí mismo: una azul y una rosa; la parte azul ataca con espadas y ocasionalmente, con bombas, mientras que la parte rosa basa sus ataques en el fuego y en la tecnología de los láseres y los misiles de persecución. Duon es el único jefe al cual se le ve derramar peste violeta tras ser derrotado. Descripción Duon es un enemigo grande y posee varios ataques bastante fuertes. Su parte azul tiene dos enormes espadas en lugar de manos, mientras que en la cabeza tiene una tercera espada que de vez en cuando opta por usar. Tiene a los costados unos pequeños cañones por los que es capaz de arrojar bombas. Por otro lado, su parte rosa tiene dos enormes cañones en lugar de manos, y un tercer cañón en la cabeza; con estos, es capaz de arrojar misiles con la habilidad de perseguir al personaje y que, a su vez, pueden ser usados en su contra. Perfil Duon se caracteriza por sus dos formas de ataque, siendo ambas muy fuertes, haciendo de Duon uno de los jefes más complicados del Emisario subespacial. Se desconoce si participará nuevamente en la próxima entrega de la serie. La palabra Duon hace referencia a la palabra "Duo" lo que significa "grupo de dos" y la terminación "on" suele ser usada para exagerar en cuanto al tamaño de un objeto, por lo que Duon podría significar "enorme grupo de dos", haciendo referencia a su forma corpórea y a su tamaño. Ataques Cabeza azul Cabeza rosa Rol en el emisario subespacial Tras perseguir su nave desde el principio del modo aventura, Meta Knight al fin consigue retomar el control de la Hal Abarda. Al llegar a la sala de control, con ayuda de Lucario y Snake, este último saca por la ventana a todas las copias de Mr. Game & Watch que controlan la nave; las copias, caen en el puente de la Hal Abarda y ahí, se deshacen, dejando solo una enorme masa de peste violeta la cual se transforma en Duon. Una vez que Doun es derrotado, se deshace y deja ver el trofeo de Mr. Game & Watch, Peach lo reanima y Game & Watch se une al grupo. A Duon no se le vuelve a ver hasta el gran laberinto, como uno de los jefes a derrotar para poder acceder con Tabuu. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :'Duon''' :Un robot con dos cuerpos que comparten un eje de dos ruedas. El azul ataca con sus espadas, mientras que el rosado lanza rayos láser por su cabeza y sus brazos. Sea cual sea el cuerpo que te esté encarando, no dudará en atacar. Duon también dispone de misiles teledirigidos y una cuchilla en el caso de la parte azul. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Duon :A robot with two upper bodies sharing one set of wheels. The blue-bodied half uses sword attacks, while the pink one uses lasers from his head and arms for offensive power. Whichever side is facing you will attack. Duon also threatens with homing missiles and the blade on top of the blue half. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Video center|500px Véase también Categoría:Personajes no jugables